Mercy's End
by Suicidal Silencer
Summary: Waking up in a mental institution, Karyn has no idea what's happened to her. Haunting images flash through her mind, and it all feels so real. What is her past trying to tell her? And how do Yugi and the gang get involved? Read and find out!


Hello all, Suicidal Silencer here. This is my first fanfiction that I've posted; I hope you will enjoy it. I have not figured out which couples I will have just yet and this story is being written all on impulse. So any suggestions couple wise or plot wise would be greatly appreciated, I've already got the first two chapter completed and am currently working on the third. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy Mercy's End.

**Chapter 1**

**Broken Flower**

Her eyes opened, blinking to regain the focus that was momentarily lost. Gaining back her perfect vision her eyes met the glaring white ceiling that was staring back down at her. The sterile smell of the room hitting her nose full force as she struggled to get back on her feet, but failing, finding that her limbs seemed to be protesting, refusing to move at least a little. She heard the unlocking of a door and turned her head seeing the small feet of another person heading towards her. The sigh she heard was barely audible as she felt herself being dragged up on her feet. Looking up she now saw the face of the woman helping her. The lady had short brown hair and azure eyes, and seemed to possess an air of confidence about her. The only flaw was that she smelled reeked almost, of the hospital, the sterile smell of deep cleanliness. Looking at the door the girl noticed a man standing in the doorway, his short brown hair looking messy, as though he had just woken up. His dark blue eyes holding a worried glance as he hesitated to move anymore. His movements and the look in his eyes suggested greatly that he would prefer not to be here.

"Will she be up to it Gardner? Are you sure she'll be ok?"

Anzu Gardner, the nurse, nodded, "She'll be fine. We just need to get her showered and dressed, than we'll give her the medication that was prescribed to her. She should be up to a visit, right Karyn?" She looked at the young girl before her.

_Karyn…is that my name?_ The young girl, now identified as Karyn, blinked, nodding softly as though she seemed unsure of herself. She wrapped her arms around herself, jumping when she felt the scars on her arms. Looking down she stared dumbfounded at the various sized scars on her arm. Some looked pretty recent while others seemed more aged. They all varied in size and depth some had begun to fade though she could still feel their presence, as though they were a constant, permanent remember of something bad, though of what she couldn't remember.

"Come on Karyn, let's get you nice and clean." Anzu led her out of the room, past the man, down a very bright hallway, light by the many windows on the right wall. She kept an arm wrapped around Karyn's trembling shoulders, keeping her balanced as she led her into another room, where Karyn was handed another set of clothes similar to the ones she was already wearing. Anzu led her to another room and helped her remove the dirty clothes and after gathering them up she motioned Karyn gently into the shower room, which was occupied by several others.

Karyn had her arms wrapped tightly around her feeling self-conscious about exposing herself with the other women in the room. Standing beneath a faucet on the opposite side of the room, away from everyone else, she let the water run down her body "wiping away all her sins". She could feel the cold, angry glares of some of the women in the room and shivered. Not knowing why they were angry with her made her uncomfortable, what had she done to these women? She gripped her arms tighter, her vision blurring and her mind spinning as she fell down to her knees. Opening her eyes she found herself staring at the floor, staring at her reflection in the water below her. Still shivering she stood up and quickly turned off the water. Wrapping her arms around herself tightly, she headed back into the previous room where Anzu was waiting for her with fresh towel and clothes.

After she had been dried and fully dressed Anzu once again wrapped her arm around Karyn's shoulder and led her to a small counter located farther down the hall. There she gave Karyn a few pills, which she had been slightly reluctant to take but she had forced her. They then returned down the hallway, Karyn's footsteps sounding mute compared to the squeaking of Anzu's nurse shoes against the cold tile floor. She stopped before another door, opening it and leading Karyn inside slowly. Karyn looked around the new room. This one made her feel nervous. All four of the walls were steel and there was a small steel table located in the middle of the room, a steel chair on each end. Linda led Karyn to one of the chairs and gently sat her down. Karyn shivered as the cold from the chair reached through her thin clothing. Anzu bent down to her level, "I'm going to leave you for a little while ok Karyn? But don't worry; your visitor will be in here soon so you won't be alone alright?"

Karyn just nodded dumbly as Anzu stood, still sending worried glances towards Karyn as she stepped out of the room and went to fetch the boy. Karyn stood, the chair causing her too much discomfort to be sitting. Sighing she walked towards a wall and placed her hand against it. The cold caused her once again to shiver. She looked around the room, the metal causing her eyes to glaze over, her vision becoming blurry.

Anzu led the brown-haired boy down the hallway, "So, can you tell me again Kaiba, why you're visiting Karyn?"

Seto glared at Anzu, his ice cold stare unnerving her as they headed down towards the room where Karyn was currently occupying, "That is none of your business Gardener."

"You could at least be a bit nicer here Kaiba," her eyes glared back at him

"Karyn is just very important to me alright, and Mokuba as well. It has nothing to do with you Gardener so stay out."

"You know you don't have to be so rude!" She tried to keep her voice down so as not to get in trouble.

"…." His silence seemed to scream at her as she remained quiet the rest of the way there.

They finally reached the steel room. Anzu opened the door and gasped, running inside she quickly rushed to Karyn who was lying on the floor in a fetal position. Once close enough she could hear the whimpers coming from her. "Karyn? Karyn what's wrong!"

Seto rushed forward as well, "What happened? What's wrong with her!"

Karyn heard the voices but only curled up tighter, she was afraid, the images flashing before her only scaring her more. She could feel new cuts on her arms, her arms bleeding freely. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, letting out an ear-piercing scream she passed out.

Anzu cursed, "Quick! Call a doctor!" She easily lifted the much smaller girl and rushed her back to her room. Almost at once a doctor appeared and motioned for Anzu to leave the room. She nodded as she all but shoved Seto out of the room. "Let's go Kaiba, the doctor will take care of her now."

His face was emotionless but she could have sworn she had felt him trembling, "What's wrong with her Gardner? What was happening to her!" Her scream was still resounding around in his head, she had sounded as though she was being tortured, and it tore up his insides to hear her scream like that.

Anzu sighed sadly, "I don't know…we'll see what the doctor can find out. In the meantime go home, I don't think Karyn will be fit enough to have visitors, we'll call if anything comes up."

Seto looked uncertain for a minute but sighed as he nodded, "Alright. But have the doctor call me as soon as possible." It was more of a demand than a request.

"We will."

"You better Gardner." With that he put on his coat and walked out, worry for Karyn plaguing his mind but absolutely no emotion showing on his face.

Anzu sighed as she waited patiently, tending to other things as she waited for the doctor to find out what happened with Karyn. She stood up straight when the doctor came out of Karyn's room. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping right now. It's seems like she had some kind of panic attack. What concerns me greatly are the cuts on her arms, do you know how they got there?"

"She was alone in the room, I don't know how. Perhaps she did them herself?"

"It would seem that way. You better have your superiors put her under careful watch. Keep her in solitary confinement for a few days."

Anzu nodded, "I'll tell them at once."

"Also, you might want to double her medication. I'll check on her later to see if we'll need to change anything."

"Yes sir. Thank you very much." She escorted the doctor to the main lobby than headed back to tend to Karyn's cuts and medication requirements.

The doctor walked out, a small hidden smirk on his face as he headed for his car. _Soon Karyn, soon you'll be so broken no one can help put you back together._ He got into his car, taking one last look at the entrance sign to the building he smiled and drove on home.

'Welcome to Mercy's End'

Insane Asylum

Thus ends the first chapter of Karyn's story. Stay turned for the next chapter of Mercy's End, Chapter 2-Twisted Visions.


End file.
